Bring me to Life
by Raven's Wing
Summary: A songfic based off of Evanescence's Bring me to Life song from the soundtrack of Daredevil. Rated PG13 for selfmutilation and language.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own the characters, and nothing is mine. I am a pathetic worthless worm who sucks life from other's talents. I am a mere reflection of another man's genius. I claim nothing. 

~ ~ ~

A/N: Take it, leave it, love it, hate it, flame it, praise it, but don't steal it! The song is by Evanescence, titled: Bring me to life, it will be the leading single from the upcoming moving "Daredevil". Enjoy.

~ ~ ~

Damn, why can't she just see what she means to me? Can't she tell what she had done to me? Too many times she has held my heart in the palm of her hand and simply laughed, brushing it off like nothing. Sometimes when I looked into her eyes it was like she could see everything down deep inside of me. Every last dark corner of my soul was exposed in the light of her silver-gray eyes. Everything inside of me is dark and cold, and I know she knows that.

__

How can you see into my eyes?

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Everything about her has intoxicated me. I can't think, can't talk, can't sleep, can't do anything right because of her. She is inside of me, filling me, bringing warmth to my long dead feelings. It feels like a thousand needles are pricking those dormant emotions, trying to rouse them again. It hurts like hell. I want to scream, I don't want to feel these things again, but I do. Now I don't have a choice, she is taking me with her.

__

You filled a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home

I have been asleep to these things so long that I had forgotten about them. I can't wake them up by myself; I need her to help me. Damn I wish I didn't need her help, I wish that she could have just left them alone, but now it is too late. I want to be with her, I want to be good enough for her. The all-consuming darkness in my soul needs to be cleansed, and she is the only one that can do it/

__

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

A walking shell, that is what I have been. I looked like a human, but I had nothing of the human emotions. The blood in my veins had run cold long ago, around the time I fell asleep. Everything around me has been coming apart, I can't save myself, and only she can save me. With her I am everything, without her I am nothing.

__

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Finally I have found the missing part in my puzzle. Everything about her balances me out. My dark and her light, her love and my hate, her weakness is my strength. We make a whole. Everything was working out, but then he came along. Why did he have to have a future? Is it my fault that I am a nothing? She can't leave me, for him, for anyone. I want her to burn for me the way I burn for her. She is the one who breathed on the spark and made it a flame, I need her to keep breathing, and I just need her.

__

Now that I know what im without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Breathe me in tonight

Doesn't she get it? It is her fault that she made me what I am. A nervous wreck, a nut case, a raving maniac, she is the cause of this. If I hadn't been able to feel still, this wouldn't have happened. I'm waking up and she is the instigator, she is the curse that makes everything better. She is the curse that makes me cry in the night.

__

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Now the blood drips down my arm. It isn't a fatal cut, it just makes my skin look pretty. I've got some interesting scars now since I met her. My favorite is the one that says her initials on my leg. S.J. Forever they are branded on my body just like she is in my soul. It's never to late to become something, but I can't do it without her.

__

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

I hate her. She is my everything, but she has to be nothing, her kisses brought life but they are killing me. She was unforgettable, but I had to forget her, her smile was the sunshine that brought the rain in my life. Inside I am as cold as ice now, ever since she left me for the college boy. I was fooling myself. There was no way she could have purged all of the darkness from my spirit. I will always be a shadow in her light that radiates before me. 

__

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time

I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark

But you were there in front of me

Inside my body my soul was asleep, it had been asleep for as long as I could remember. She made me open it up, and expose it to too many things I had been trying to keep out. Everything around me took a new meaning, but the happiness was short lived. Somewhere along the way I lost her and she went off with another boy. I don't blame her; I was more of a charity case than anything was.

__

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without though without a voice without a soul

Till we die right here

We've lost control

Bring me to life

Why did you have to do this to me? You didn't have to do this to me. You know that everything I do is still about you. It has always been about you. You are the reason I breath, the reason I live, the reason I feel, the reason I cut, you are the reason I hate everything about this life. You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you? You had to take the next step and bring me back from the dead. Damn you.

__

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

You just had to leave me didn't you? Of course you did, I wasn't good enough for you. Do you know what I am doing now? I am cutting an X over your initials on my leg. Maybe that will help me remove the brand from my soul, I hate you. Someday you might just come back to me and your little college boy would have left you, and I won't care. If you came back tonight, I wouldn't care. Who am I kidding? Of course I would care, she is still my angel. 

__

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Everything about me is completely fake. There is nothing pure or real in my whole being. I am nothing but a reject, a misprint, a cheap copy of someone else, but they got all of the good and I got all of the bad. The flaws in me run rampant, and my internal imperfection is bleeding into my exterior. As long as those imperfections had been locked away, dead and buried, nothing could effect me. Now they are alive, like the living-dead, corpses filling my soul. You brought me to life Sarah, and now you left me to die again.

__

We need to run

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

~ ~ ~

A/N: I promise that this started out to be a happy fiction, and I really was trying hard to keep it like that, but it turned into angst! ARGH! I can't write fluff! I can't write happy! Curses to all of you that can! Bah humbug. I am going to go drown my sorrows of my terrible skills in a big tall glass of eggnog. Well… not really, probably a big tall glass of water. ^_^ Someday I will write a pure fluffy fiction, just you wait! Take care.

__


End file.
